When People Get Jealous
by MN099
Summary: Catherine is crushing over sara majorly...Sara feels the same about Catherine, but what happens when they get a case that screws everything up...this will be a femslash..you guys have been warned...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Catherine Willows strolled through the halls of the CSI building waiting for her fingerprints to be processed. Passing by "Sara's Lab" She sees sara sitting at the lab table stretching over to grab a file on the other side. Part of Sara's shirt rides up.

Catherine licks her dry lips, _Good god if I could only kiss her...she's so beauitful_, Sara turns around to see Catherine standing in the doorway.

"Hey catherine, you need something?" Sara looks at a very zoned out Catherine

Catherine snaps out of it and looks up at Sara's face "Yeah you..." Mentally slaps herself "I mean um...you need help?"

Sara smiles, looking Catherine's body up and down quickly "Actually yeah...you wanna help me with some paper work?"

Catherine looks at the door and over at her office wanting to escape the hold Sara has on her "eh..."

Sara stands up "i will buy you breakfast..."

Catherine hesitates for a minute then looks into Sara's big brown eyes, then smiles "Fine...might as well since i get free breakfast"

Hour passes and they finish up, Catherine looks at her watch,"shift has been over for thirty minutes now"

Sara smiles, "Well then we should go get some food"

Sara and Catherine put away their things and head toward the doors to the parking lot

Grissom walks towards them,"Sara...oh good catherine...can i speak with you both?"

Sara and Catherine look at each other then nod.

They walk into Grissom's office and sit down

* * *

Ok so this is my first chapter..i have tonz more and if you like it...just review ok...i would really appreciate that..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Grissom looks from Catherine to Sara, "Well i found out that we might have found a suspect to the Eddie Willows case...I think we may solfe it since this a strong lead and what i am trying to get at is...Sara is going to work this case since she didn't know Eddie like we did"

Sara sits there stunned and Catherine seems to be getting pissed " Why Sara and not me...I've been at this a lot longer than she has...i am better"

Sara looks at Catherine as if she just slapped her, "So that's how you feel about me, huh?"

Catherine looks at Sara, "Well right now we need an excellent CSI on this and i think i could do it"

Sara stands up," Your just saying that cause it's your ex- husband!"

Catherine feels her blood begin to boil, "So what if it is my ex husband?"

Grissom looks at the two girls then cuts in," Girls please stop...Sara is taking this case and that is that"

Catherine gets up and glares at Grissom,"This is completely stupid, I could solve this case so much better than she can since i have had many years of experience than she has!"

Sara feels the tears well up in her eyes...(Sara has been in love with Catherine from day one and seeing her say this about her hurts)

Sara gets up and runs out the door to the locker room and cries

Grissom looks at the door then to Catherine, "Catherine, talk to her"

Catherine looks at Grissom and glares, "No i will not! This is stupid"

Grissom speaks calmly, "Catherine, it's the way things go...you are way to emotionally attached to this case i can't let you have it...i'm sorry"

* * *

Here's another chapter...yes i thought i would put one more up for tonight so you get the idea on what's going on...please please R&R...i would love you guys very much..i have tonz more of chapters of this story..remember..haha. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Catherine storms out of Grissom's office and heads to the locker room to gather her things, she sees Sara sitting on the bench crying. Sara looks up and sees Catherine.

Catherine looks at Sara's tear streaked face, _I just wanna hold her and tell her how much i love her_

Catherine grabs her things, takes a look at Sara one last time then walks out of the locker room and heads home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara goes back to her empty apartment, which contains take out menus all over her fridge and catalogs, she grabs a cold beer and sits down and drinks away her pain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine curls up in bed since Lindsay is staying at a friend's, she finds herself wondering back to the conversation in Grissom's office, she feels like shit for saying all those things to Sara.

She picks up the phone and dials Sara's number, Sara answers, "Sidle"

Catherine sinces the sadness/drunkness in Sara's voice, "Sara...I'm sorry for earlier"

"Cath...just forget it...we can't be friendly with each other, it's just not how we are"

Catherine feels her heart breaking, "Yes we can, Sara...please just give me a chance..I said that stuff because i was only thinking of myself...I think you're an excellent CSI"

Sara flops down onto her couch, "Catherine, I'm sick of it...let's just not talk to each other, ok? Only when we have to work on the same case..other than that let's just ignore each other."

Catherine's eyes begin to water, "No that's not ok...don't do this"

Sara sighs,"I'm gonna go...bye Catherine." Sara hangs up.

"Sara...no...wait" Catherine looks at the phone, "Damnit...I lost her"

* * *

Ok so here is chapter 3..i would love reviews people..please!!!! I will love you guys forever and ever if you do...more to come. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Next day Catherine goes to work with bags under her eyes from not sleeping because of the whole Sara thing.

Walking into the locker room she sees Greg and Sara laughing.

Catherine walks to her office and sits down resting her head on her desk while closing her eyes.

Five minutes later there was a knock at her door, " Come in"

Sara opens the door and walks in then shuts the door.

Catherine lifts her head up and sees Sara her, her heart skips a beat, " You need something? Last I checked we're not suppose to talk."

Sara sighed, "Yeah..i'm leaving Las Vegas to go back to Fresco"

Catherine's eyes began to water, "Just for a few days, right?"

Looking away from Catherine's deep blue eyes, Sara replied,"No...i'm moving back there...so the case is yours now...good luck"

Catherine jumped up,"Sara wait!...don't leave please!"

Turning to look at Catherine, "Why not? Why do you care if i leave?"

Catherine's heart was beating fast, she bit her lip lightly, "Cause..i do.."

Sara rolled her eyes and grabbed for the door, "I gotta go..." Turning around to get one last look at Catherine, "Bye"

Sara walks out then closes the door and leans against it and whispers, "I love you, Catherine Willows" Sighing, she pulls away from the door and walks away.

Catherine sits in her office crying and Warrick comes in, "Cath, What's wrong?"

Catherine sniffles,"She's leaving...i haven't even told her how i feel about her"

Warrick sighs then pulls Catherine into a tight embrace, rubbing her back, "I know...i'm sorry, Catherine"

Warrick continues to hold Catherine while she cries her self to sleep.

* * *

So what do you guys think so far? Well tell me...and i will continue to post more chapters up! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sara heads to Grissom's office, "So I'm off."

Grissom looks at Sara and hesitates a bit, " Um...Sara..don't leave.."

Sara eyes him suspiciously, "Why?"

"Because i wanna...um...i wanna take you on a date...and if that goes well..then possibly another date"

Sara looks at him and smiles because of his nervousness, "You asking me out?"

Grissom thinks for a second then responds, "I guess so...yes...yes i am"

Sara sighs, " Well i suppose i will stay...I mean...i don't know who i would stay with"

Grissom smiles, " You were never really gonna leave"

" I don't think i would have..to many bad memories there...of my family...i couldn't go back there" Sara shivers a bit from the memories.

There was an awkward silence, Grissom then clears his throat, " So tonight you wanna have dinner at my place?"

Sara looks at Grissom and smiles, " I would love to"

" Great be there at 7"

Sara walks to the door, " Will do...see you then"

Sara walks out grinning and Warrick walks out of Catherine's office quietly shutting the door then turning to see Sara.

"What are you smiling about?"

Sara has a skip in her step, " Oh nothing...i have a date."

Warrick looks at Grissom's office, " With Grissom?!?!?!?"

Smiling, Sara replies, " Yup."

Warrick scowls wanting to rip Grissom's throat out for entering Catherine's territory. "Well have fun."

Sara walks to the doors, " I'm sure i will...see you later" Walks out the doors into the parking lot with Warrick watching.

Warrick sighs and says to himself,"How am i gonna tell Catherine?"

At that exact moment Catherine walks out, "Tell me what?"

* * *

Ok...so here's Chapter 5...i'm trying to get up most of what i have so far then i'm gonna continue writing more chapters...yes...this is gonna be an extremely long story..i can tell..so there is gonna be just a lil bit of G/S ..i do hate that pairing but it kinda worked at the time...so just review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Warrick turns to see Catherine standing in her office doorway, "Um...let's go sit down in your office"

Catherine begins to worry, "Warrick, What's going on?..Did something happen to Lindsay? Is she alright?"

"No Cath, it's not about Lindsay...it's about Sara."

Catherine immediately goes into her office and sits behind her desk as Warrick follows and sits in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Ok..so what about Sara?"

Warrick clears his throat,"I don't know how to tell you this...good news is I don't think Sara's leaving.."

Catherine smiles,"Really? This is great...wait...what's the bad news?"

Warrick frowns,"Well...the reason i think she is staying is...because.." Warrick sighs, "She has a date tonight with Grissom"

Catherine's heart begins to rip apart,"What?...Grissom?...Why?"

"Well everyone knew she had a thing for him...so it was just time for him to realize his feelings for her...Cath, I'm sorry."

Catherine shakes her head violently,"It's fine...she likes him and he likes her...i'm sure they will be happy together...i'm just gonna go bye."

Catherine stands up, Warrick looks at catherine worriedly,"Alright...but if you need anything just call me...bye, Cath"

Catherine picks up her purse and heads to her office door, "Bye, Warrick"

* * *

Hey...ok so yeah um...it might take me awhile to post the others..i have been busy and stuff so i will hopefully get those to you guys soon. But i do love reviews so just leave me some..please! 


	7. Chapter 7

I know it has been awhile...sorry for the delay...

* * *

Chapter 7

Catherine was walking to her car when she saw Grissom and Sara talking…flirting. He leaned over and kissed her.

Catherine became furious, _He's kissing my girl! How dare he….wait she's not my girl…_

Catherine frowns and at that time Grissom looks over, "Oh hey Catherine, didn't see you there….you heading home?"

Catherine nods, "Yeah…"

Grissom smiles, "Well then I will see you tomorrow" Grissom wraps one arm around Sara's waist.

Catherine smiles sadly," Yeah….bye Grissom.." Catherine looks over at Sara "Bye Sara." She climbs into her car and high tails it out of the garage.

Grissom looks over at Sara " Wonder what her problem is"

Sara looks just as confused as Grissom " I have no clue"

Grissom shrugs it off " Anyways, So tonight….my place?"

Sara gives a weak smile " I will be there"

Grissom smiles then kisses her again, "Alright….see you later"

Sara hops into her car and drives to her apartment, when she pulls up she sees Catherine's car there and Catherine sitting in the driver's seat with her head resting against the steering wheel. Sara climbs out of her car and walks up to Catherine's car and taps on the window, startling Catherine. Catherine rolls down her window, "Hey"

Sara smiles a bit, "Hey….Catherine, what are you doing here?"

Catherine looks down at her hands, " I don't know….I had to talk to you about something"

Sara opens Catherine's door, up to my apartment then"

Sara and Catherine walk into Sara's apartment building and into Sara's place. Catherine looks around then over to Sara.

Sara looks into two pools of blue, "So what do you need to talk about?"

* * *

So there's Chapter 7...i should be updating this story more and more each day now since i finally have found time and i do have it written in a journal so ha it's all good...well review!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Catherine looks at Sara, " Could I get something to drink?"

Sara knows Catherine is trying to stall so she plays along, " Yeah…sure…what can I get you?"

Catherine looks Sara up and down ,_She knows what I want , _"Water would be fine"

Sara walks into her kitchen while Catherine sits down on the couch, Sara returns with a glass of water and hands it to Catherine.

Catherine smiles warmly, " Thank you"

Sara returns the smile and sits down, " No problem….now tell me what's going on?"

Catherine takes a deep breath, "I.." Catherine changes the subject. " I don't know….what's this I hear about you staying?"

Sara ponders a bit…wondering if she should tell Catherine or not. Knowing Catherine has known Grissom for awhile and they are friends she decides to tell her. "Well you see…um….me and Grissom are somewhat seeing each other…we haven't been on an official date yet…but tonight is our first date and we kinda wanna see where it goes…if not…I don't know…either I will leave or stay…haven't really thought about it."

Catherine looks down at her hands and bites her lip to hold in the tears, "That's great….you and Grissom that is" Catherine looks up and smiles even though her heart is breaking.

Sara then becomes really concern with how Catherine is behaving, " Um…Cath, What's wrong?"

Catherine looks into Sara's dark brown eyes, The ones she fell in love with," Nothing…I'm fine"

Sara sighs, "Alright…if you say so"

Catherine sets her glass down on the table in front of her and stands up, " Well…I better go so you can get ready for that date" Catherine heads towards the door and turns around to look at Sara. " Have fun…"

Sara smiles, " I'm sure I will….probably go to some bug museum.." Sara laughs a bit and Catherine smiles a bit, "Bye Cath"

Catherine walks out of the apartment and gets into her car and drives home

* * *

Next day, Sara walks into the break room.

Greg sees Sara and he smirks, "Well Sara your looking great today" Greg whistles and looks her up and down.

Sara rolls her eyes, " Greg, shut up"

Greg pouts, on Sara, Will you ever go out with me?"

Sara flashes him a smile, "Sorry Greggo, I'm seeing someone"

Catherine walks in at that moment and grabs a cup of coffee.

Greg jumps around, "Oh oh oh, who is it?"

* * *

There is Chapter 8...please review:) 


	9. Chapter 9

-1Chapter 9

Sara looks at Greg, "Well if you must know….Grissom"

Catherine rolls her eyes and storms out of the break room and heads to the locker room.

Sara looks at Greg confused, " Ok that was odd."

Greg looked at where Catherine was before then to Sara, " Yeah something's bugging her…..wait aren't you still in love with her?"

Sara sighed, "Yeah….but it would never work out…we are always at each other's throats"

Greg shrugged, " Well to me it looked like she was jealous"

Sara laughed a bit at that absurd thought, "Whatever, she's probably being her bitchy self yet again"

Sara walks out of the break room and begins to look for Catherine and finds her in the locker room sitting on the bench with her head in her hands. "Cath, What's going on?"

Catherine's head snaps up, "Nothing god damnit!!"

Sara is taken back, " Jeez, Sorry for caring"

Catherine snorts, "You care…..that's the first"

Sara looks at Catherine and glares, "You know what I don't need this"

Catherine stands up and walks over to Sara, Faces merely inches away, "Is that so?"

Sara gulps, "What are you doing?"

Catherine grabs Sara's head and brings their lips crashing together, Catherine then licks Sara's bottom lip wanting to gain access into Sara's Mouth. Sara opens her mouth and tongues begin to battle, Sara pulls back and pushes Catherine away. "I can't do this"

Catherine realizes what just happened, "God Sara, I'm sorry"

Sara brings her fingers to her lips, "It's not your fault…it's mine"

Sara runs out of the locker room before Catherine could catch up, "Sara….wait up!"


End file.
